Being Lily
by sincerelykenzi
Summary: Growing up as the youngest Potter has its advantages...and it's disadvantages.Follow Lily Luna as she goes through her years at Hogwarts. Summary's not so great, the story is better!  Rated T just in case.


Ickle First Year| Chapter One

I knew by the odd way the light entered my window that I was awake far too early.  
>Not that you could blame was my first day at Hogwarts, bringing with it extreme anxiety as well as excitement.<br>The ladder was for obvious reasons- it was _Hogwarts_, after anxiety came from a mixture of biggest worry had to do with my dad.  
>Being the only daughter of Harry Potter came with complications.I was expected to be polite, but mischievous, athletic yet smart, confident but still said then done.<br>Sighing, I pulled myself up from my bed, abandoning the idea of , I walked to my vanity mirror and sat on the stool before it, observing my reflection.  
>The hazel eyes, more green than brown today, the long auburn hair.I fiddled with the makeup strewn across the dresser, choosing what to apply.<br>Afterwards, I left my room and tip-toed down to the kitchen, skipping over the creaky stair near the bottom.  
>"Morning."<br>"Oh!" I cried, jumping violently at the word, not expecting anyone to be here.I turned and saw Mum standing in the kitchen, still in her night clothes, like had her back to me, making some tea on the kettle._How does she do that?_ I wondered, taking a seat at the counter.  
>"Tea?" Mum asked, facing me with a smile."Sure," I agreed.<br>"And why might you be up so early?" she passed me a steaming mug, folding her arms and looking at me.I top a sip before answering, holding in a grimace as the tea burned my tounge."Just nerves, I s'pose." Mum walked around the counter and put her arm around me."Care to share?"  
>I considered how to tell her about my worries."It's just that...everyone expects me to be like Dad, or even like James and Al.I'm not a Seeker like Al or smart like James, and I'm not some brave superhero like Dad." I took a breath, pausing."I'm just Lily...and maybe that's not enough."<br>Mum was someone I could say things like this to- she didn't laugh at my concerns, or patronize me and treat me like I was too young to have opinions.  
>Instead, she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly."You're right.I'm sure some people are anticipating you to be like your family." She thought for a moment."But that doesn't mean you have to live up to any 're not a Seeker, but I've seen those Quidditch could easily be a Chaser, or a you won't have James' grades, but you're plenty have an amazing vocabulary, and you already know dozens of spells." By now, Mum was held me tighter, trying to ease my anxiety."As for being like your father, you know you could be in any House and we'll still love 't listen to what your uncle says- Ron can be a you end up in Gryffindor for bravery, or Slytherin for ambition, your father and I will still be proud of you."<br>I was grinning a little now, always had a way of making me feel better."Thanks, Mum."  
>She brushed back my hair."No problem, finish your tea." I readjusted my hair, causing Mum to laugh.I hated my hair being like that.<br>I drank the rest of my tea, managing to keep my tounge from being burned Mum started breakfast, I went back to my room to get ready for the day.  
>Upstairs, I saw the sun starting to rise from my sky was a pretty blue-green where the light broke across it.I smiled and turned back to my closet to put together an outfit.<p>

"Lily!" Rose called to me later.I heard her footsteps barreling up the stairs, then my door opening.  
>"Hi," I greeted vaugely, focusing on applying my looked at me in the mirror, rolling her blue flopped down onto my bed and waited.<br>"Okay, I'm done." I said, putting down the makeup.I walk over to where Rose sits, observing the clothes I'd picked out."Not bad," she said approvingly, sticking her tounge out at I'm not exactly a tomboy, fashion isn't really my area of , on the other hand, knows about style, which, like most things, just comes naturally to her.  
>"Are you planning on trying out for Quidditch this year?" Rose asks conversationally, lying back again.I pick up my clothes, going to change."Of right back." I add, holding up a finger to signal for her to wait nods and picks up a book from my shelf, beginning to read it.<br>In the bathroom, I strip off my Chudley Cannons shirt (an old gift from Unlce Ron) and matching faded shorts, replacing them with my dark skinny jeans and pretty blouse, slipping on a pair of matching flats.  
>Rose is still reading when I renter my room, true to her Ravenclaw stereotype.I throw a stuffed animal from my dresser at her to get her attention."Breakfast?" I ask innocently in response to her pushes off the bed and follows me downstairs, where the boys have already begun digging into huge plates of eggs and toast.<br>"Hey Rosie." Al and James chrous, between scoops more potatoes onto his plate.  
>Mum places a mug on the counter, pushing it towards takes a long sip, then continues eating with more gusto.<br>Rose and I exchange a look."Hungry, girls?" Mum asks us, leaning on the both take seats, and Mum hands us each a plate and silverware."Not as much as they are," I reply, jerking my head towards the guys, "But yes."  
>As we eat, Dad comes down the stairs and greets us all with a smile."Morning." he walks over to Mum and gives her a quick kiss, while Albus makes a big show of shielding his eyes.<br>"Oh hush," Mum says, swatting his arm with a washcloth.  
>"We'd better leave soon," Dad reports, checking Fabian Prewett's watch."Ron and Hermione are meeting us at King's Cross."<br>We all hurry to finish eating, then Mum and Dad help us load all our trunks into the wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, thus the Muggle car we always took to King's Cross.  
>On Platform 9 and 34, we're surrounded by rush to hug their children, friends run to meet each other, students hurry onto the train to get a compartment early.  
>It's almost overwhelming.<br>There's hugs all around as our huge family says our goodbyes.I say several 'see you at Christmas'es, and then all of us kids move forward to the Express.  
>"And we're off!" Fred declares as a bunch of us take our seats, the train lurching ahead.<p>

"Potter, Lily." Professor McGonagall announces.  
>My hands start to shake as I make my way to the stool, but I force myself to reamin composed, giving what I hope is a confident walk.<br>The Hat is placed on my head, and I'm not surprised when I hear it's voice in my ear.  
><em>"Another Potter."<br>_I wait, anxious.  
><em>"An interesting mind, I , imaginative...Though you lack that certain thirst for knowledge."<br>Fair enough, _I think, holding back a laugh.  
><em>"A desire for adventure...You wish to live up to your family's name, do you?"<br>Yes, _I think, unsure if this is a good or bad response.  
><em>"I thought so." <em>The Hat muses._Thought what? _I wonder desperately.  
><em>"Alright, better be <em>GRYFFINDOR!"  
>My relief is so much that I nearly fall when walking to the erupt off the Great Hall walls, and I smile while taking a seat beside James."All right, Lil?" he teases.<br>I shove his arm, but I'm too glad to bother repsonding.  
>****<p>

**Sooo..this is my first 'd I do?  
>All feedback is great- whether you love it or hate it!<br>Let me know in a review :D**


End file.
